


From the Ranks || Trooper/Reader Oneshots

by Austere_Cinere



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, bear with me please??, will add tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austere_Cinere/pseuds/Austere_Cinere
Summary: It's high time the boys got a little bit of the love they deserve, right?(Oneshots about the GAR's finest, featuring you! Will update as inspiration strikes.)





	From the Ranks || Trooper/Reader Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Concept: Hardcase doesn't blow up and we all get to dance on Krell's ashes.

 

He is something else.

Granted, there are some who wouldn't agree with that assessment, considering that he was quite literally made to be exactly the same as all his brothers. But you've seen enough of the guy to know that despite the identical facial structure, Hardcase was quite a bit of an odd one.

He rounds the corner at that moment, once-white armor scuffed and newly mudcaked. His mouth is tugged into a wide and unrepentant grin and he delivers an open handed slap to his brother's back. Tup stumbles slightly, almost, could-be disgruntled, but also running high on the leftover adrenaline live fire brings.

You release a breath you didn't realize you'd been holding.

_It's not that you expect him to die, not that you tell yourself not to get your hopes up every time the men return, but..._

But you know Hardcase, and Hardcase is reckless. He's the kind of man that dies to protect the others. The kind that dies laughing at his mortality.

_He hasn't died yet,_ you tell yourself firmly, and your eyes meet his. _He hasn't died yet._

As soon as he registers that you're there, Hardcase drops the conversation without a thought, and his face lights up.

"L/N!" His voice is lighter than Rex's, louder than Kix's, and somehow hints at the fact that he isn't all there. You _like_ his voice.

"Casey, good to see you," you toss back, mirroring his smile and taking silent comfort in the fact that he only seems to have a few bruises this time around. "You're looking awfully hale for a guy who jumps out of LAAT/is guns blazing like someone's gonna give him a medal for it."

"Ah, come on, it's not like I can help that. I'm a fighter. It's just how I am, and just how I like it." His smile grows vaguely teasing and he reaches out to ruffle your head. "Bet you missed me, though."

Yeah, you did.

Almost on impulse, you suddenly haul him into a tight hug that makes his chest armor knock against your forehead a bit painfully. You barely notice that - or the surprised expression on Hardcase's face as he, for once, is not the one rushing into things. His arms come up to reciprocate the gesture, gauntlets pressing against your shoulder blades and chin resting on your head.

You sigh.

"Just be a little careful, 'Case. You're a good guy to have around." That doesn't cover the half of it, but you think he understands. He's messed up, but he's smart.

"I'll do my best," he says with a noncommittal shrug and a tighter squeeze that betrays him. "No promises."


End file.
